


Baby Shark

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: STARISH and Quartet Night have very different reactions to being asked to cover the Baby Shark song.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Baby Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I read on AnimeNewsNetwork that BanG Dream! (another idol series) app added the Baby Shark song for a limited time so I got to thinking. What if Utapri did that too? I thought it would be a silly and fun story to write so I did! Let me just say though, this is only something I thought of and it is not an actual thing in Utapri. I don't even play BanG Dream! but I was very amused over them adding the song.
> 
> Made on 03/22/2020.

It wasn’t uncommon to receive a request to cover a popular song. These types of requests increased at certain times of the year, Christmas being one notable one. Artists could record entire albums of holiday music, already sung by nearly every other big name to date. Love songs were also popular, especially for idols. 

But every once in a while, there was a song with such an unexpected rise in popularity that it baffled even the professionals. 

Such was the case of the Baby Shark song.

“We’re covering what? The what song?” Papers were handed out to the members of STARISH on their next assignment and Syo couldn’t believe what he was reading. A quick page flip informed him on the lyrics and his face visibly fell. 

“Oh!” Otoya’s hand shot up, excited. “The kids at the orphanage love this song. It’s really catchy and the words are so easy to learn!” Without any prompting, he began the hum the song. The humming was quickly cut off in a panicked squeak when Tokiya reached out to yank on Otoya’s shirt collar.

More shuffling of papers, some idols were more enthusiastic than others. Natsuki looked positively delighted while Cecil announced to the group what a grand coincidence this was because Reiji had been teaching him this very song the other day. 

The prince clenched his fist in the air. “If anyone needs help, I can provide it.” His eyes were shining, already eager to help out his fellow idols. “The melody is truly easy to master.” 

“This is a children’s song.” It was a statement from Masato, who looked up from reading the entire page on the song’s lyrics. “It has to be short enough for children to remember but repetitive enough to stay in their minds.” His face was neutral but Ren knew better.

“Complaining, are you?” Ren brought one of his hands under his chin and he shot Masato a teasing look. Masato immediately replied with a biting remark on how he wasn’t complaining at all and Ren waved him off. “And you, Icchi. What do you think?” The blond turned all of the heads in the room to Tokiya, who was struggling to contain himself.

All sorts of thoughts were running through Tokiya’s head. “It is an idol’s job to please. If this is the song that people want to hear then,” one of his eyebrows twitched, eyes closing, “then we will deliver it.” It was slowly forced through gritted teeth and Syo had to yell at him to calm down or risk an aneurysm. 

All things considered, the seven man group took the news much better than their seniors.

“I ain’t singing this.” Ranmaru was quick to put his foot down. He already threw the papers back on the table. He took one look at the song request and shook his head. “No way in hell.” 

“It seems we are in agreement for once.” A nose was jerked into the air by Camus, who crossed his arms. He didn’t touch the given papers, not deeming them worthy. 

There was a vacant stare on Ai’s face for a moment before he blinked. “This song is having a resurgence in popularity. It may be worth it to go through with it.” His words were exactly what Reiji wanted to hear.

The oldest member had a huge smile on his face and the other three members knew that was never a good sign. “Glad to know someone’s in my corner! When I asked if we could do this, I expected more of a warm welc—”

“You asked for this?” Both Ranmaru and Camus spoke at the same time, causing them to glare at each other. But the matter at hand made them shelve their distaste for the other. Camus went first, asking if Reiji was in his right mind followed by Ranmaru vowing never to sing a single word of this song.

“We’ll see about that!” Reiji whistled the words as the rest of Quartet Night glared at him.

The members of STARISH warmed up to the song in their own ways. Natsuki would drag Syo into a half an hour rendition of the song while Masato composed an arrangement on the piano. Tokiya put the song on his jogging playlist and tripped over air when it came on for the first time. When the time came for them to record the song, it was able to go off without a hitch.

Unlike Quartet Night’s recording session.

“Dammit Reiji, let us out!” The shout was paired with the bang of Ranmaru’s fist on the other side of the door. “We’re not doing that song!” 

Upon some lucky, or unlucky, circumstance, Reiji had managed to lock the other three members of his group in the recording booth where they were at his mercy. Thankfully, he was on the outside with an entire wall separating him from their increasingly angry words.

Also, luckily or unluckily, that left him in control of the speakers. The original version of Baby Shark was currently blasting in the recording booth and the more he turned it up, the less he heard Ranmaru.

“Wake me when this is over.” Ai’s words were drowned out by the childish music as Ranmaru continued to pound on the door. Camus tried to cover his ears to no avail, his hands did absolutely nothing.

Reiji couldn’t tell what Ranmaru was shouting anymore but he turned the dial up anyways. He best get a running head start because when they did get out, there was going to be blood in the water.

“Run away, doo doo, doo doo doo doo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pro Baby Shark: Otoya, Natsuki, Ren, Cecil, Reiji  
> Anti Baby Shark: Masa, Toki, Syo, Ran, Ai, Myu


End file.
